dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimi ni Sugoi!
Details *'Title:' 地味にスゴイ! *'Title (romaji):' Jimi ni Sugoi! *'Also known as:' Pretty Proofreader *'Tagline:' 校閲ガール・河野悦子 / Kouetsu Girl Kouno Etsuko *'Genre:' Work comedy *'Broadcast network:' NTV Renzoku *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.36% *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Oct-05 to 2016-Dec-07 *'Air time:' Wednesday 22:00 *'Theme song:' Heaven's Door ~Hi no Ataru Basho~ by Kanna Chise *'Opening theme:' 12-gatsu no Ame by chay Synopsis Kouno Etsuko joins a publishing company with her sights set on becoming a fashion editor. But she is assigned to the very unglamorous proofreading department which examines and fixes errors in manuscripts. Dressed in flashy clothes, Etsuko goes beyond her proofreading work to see the writers in person and also get into actual locations to verify facts. She tries to do each job to perfection for a transfer to the fashion magazine editorial department. Despite her worries about the gap between her ideal job and reality, Etsuko dedicates herself to the work of proofreading in her own unique way and gradually starts to realise its allure. -- Jdrama Weblog User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ishihara Satomi as Kouno Etsuko *Suda Masaki as Orihara Yukito *Honda Tsubasa as Morio Toyoko *Aoki Munetaka as Kaizuka Hachiro *Kishitani Goro as Takehara Shoon *Eguchi Noriko as Fujiiwa Rion *Wada Masato as Yoneoka Mitsuo *Taguchi Hiromasa as Oda Daisuke *Adachi Rika as Imai Cecil *Soda Marie (曽田茉莉江) as Sato Yuri *Sugino Yosuke as Masamune Nobuyoshi *Matsukawa Naruki as Aoki Yohei *Asoh Kaori (麻生かほ里) as Sakashita Kozue *Takahashi Osamu (高橋修) as Meguro Shinichiro *Mr. Chin (ミスターちん) as Higashiyama *Nagae Hidekazu as Nishida *Tencho Matsumoto (店長松本) as Kitagawa *Yoshimoto Miyoko as Kamei Sayaka *Ise Kayo (伊勢佳世) as Hatano Nozomi *Minahara Yuki (水原ゆき) as Mizushima Kotone Guests *Kaga Takeshi as Hongo Daisaku (ep1,7,9-10) *Tomosaka Rie as Komoriya Aki (ep2) *Kaku Chikako as Shijo Marie (ep3) *Okubo Satomi as Kosakai Mari (ep3) *Minamisawa Nao as Sugimoto Asuka (ep4) *Yamanaka So as Yamanouchi (ep4) *Kawahara Ayako as Fräulein Tokiko (ep5) *Ando Masanobu as Kiritani Ayumu (ep6) *Miyake Hiromi (三宅宏実) as Miyake-san (ep6) *Ebisu Yoshikazu as himself (ep7) *Ito Kazue as Sakuragawa Aoi (ep8) *Asada Miyoko as Orihara Ryoko (ep10) *Honda Hirotaro as Iwasaki Tadashi (ep10) Production Credits *'Original work:' Kouetsu Girl series by Miyagi Ayako (宮木あや子) *'Screenwriter:' Nakatani Mayumi, Kawasaki Izumi (川﨑いづみ) *'Chief Producer:' Nishi Norihiko *'Producer:' Oda Rena, Mori Masahiro, Okada Kazunori (岡田和則) *'Director:' Sato Toya, Komuro Naoko (小室直子), Mori Masahiro *'Music Producer:' Shida Hirohide *'Music:' Omama Takashi (大間々昂) Special *'Title:' 地味にスゴイ!DX *'Title (romaji):' Jimi ni Sugoi! DX *'Also known as:' Pretty Proofreader Deluxe *'Viewership ratings:' 10.4% *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Sep-20 *'Air time:' Wednesday 21:00 Synopsis It has been one year since Kouno Etsuko transferred to the editorial department of the fashion magazine ‘Lassy’ from the proofreading department. She is also dating non-fiction writer, Yukito and living life to the fullest. One day, a new chief editor, Nikaido Rin comes to Lassy. She gives the staff of the editorial department notice that the contracts of veterans who have been involved from the time of the inaugural issue, will be terminated... -- TV Japan Cast *Ishihara Satomi as Kouno Etsuko *Suda Masaki as Orihara Yukito *Honda Tsubasa as Morio Toyoko *Wada Masato as Yoneoka Mitsuo *Eguchi Noriko as Fujiiwa Rion *Aoki Munetaka as Kaizuka Hachiro *Kishitani Goro as Takehara Shoon *Kimura Yoshino as Nikaido Rin *Sano Hinako as Tachibana Karen Production Credits *'Original work:' Kouetsu Girl series by Miyagi Ayako (宮木あや子) *'Screenwriter:' Nakatani Mayumi *'Chief Producer:' Nishi Norihiko *'Producer:' Oda Rena, Mori Masahiro, Okada Kazunori (岡田和則) *'Director:' Sato Toya External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:NTV